LamazeP
) (Nov.10.2008) # "PoPiPo (Short ver.)" (Miku) (Nov.17.2008) # "Denwa ni Denwa" (Miku) (Nov.26.2008) # "Remove" (Teto) (Dec.04.2008) # "Kareinaru Kareishuu" (Teto) (Dec.09.2008) # "PoPiPo (Full ver.)" (Miku) (Dec.11.2008) # "Okureta player (Full ver.)" (Teto) (Dec.15.2008) # "spell station (short ver.)" (Rin) (Dec.16.2008) # "candle (short ver.)" (Len) (Dec.17.2008) # "feat" (Miku) (Dec.31.2008) # "NEW" (Miku) (Jan.01.2009) # "Ke・Ke・Pa" (Rin, Len) (Jan.08.2009) # "Boku no Yume (Short ver.)" (Rin) (Jan.12.2009) # "PoPiPo Mk-Ⅱ" (Teto) (Jan.22.2009) # "PoPiPo (English ver.)" (Jan.27.2009) # "Po Pi Po" (Luka) (Jan.31.2009) # "continued (short ver.)" (Luka) (Jan.31.2009) # "place - for one chorus" (Luka) (Feb.01.2009) # "Kaku VOCALOID2 CV Series no Utagoe wo Kenshoushitemita Kyoku" (Feb.12.2009) # "Chiisana Sekai ni Koi wo Shite" (Miku) (Feb.21.2009) # "†　place　† (jpn ver.)" (Luka) (Feb.26.2009) # "Kimi dake Mitsumeru" (Miku) (Mar.09.2009) # "Renda Button" (Teto) (Mar.26.2009) # "Hankou Shiteyaru!" (Rin) (Apr.02.2009) # "Pii Shoujo (short seiga ver.)" (Apr.06.2009) # "Pii Shoujo (short PV ver.)" (Luka) (Apr.09.2009) # "continued (full ver.)" (Luka) (Apr.09.2009) # "Kimi ga Soba ni Iru to Shinjitai" (Luka) (Apr.16.2009) # "PoPiPo" (Rin) (Apr.16.2009) # "Tsuyogari" (Miku) (Apr.20.2009) # "Aishiteru-tte Tsutaetai kedo (Net Vocalis α ver.)" (Len) (Apr.28.2008) # "†　place　† (eng ver.)" (Luka) (Apr.30.2009) # "Keisan" (Miku) (May.04.2009) # " 1 " (Miku) (May.18.2009) # "Pii Shoujo (Full ver.)" (Luka) (May.28.2009) # "……Phoenix" (Luka) (May.28.2009) # "Izonshou" (Rin) (Jun.01.2009) # "Dive!" (Miku) (Jun.18.2009) # "Kono Yokan……Masashiku Megurine Luka-san!!" (Luka) (Jun.28.2009) # "Minus Shikou" (Rin, Len) (Jul.04.2009) # "Yuugen Jikkou" (Miku) (Jul.09.2009) # "Kono Atama ni Notteru Yatsu wa Nani?" (Miku) (Jul.27.2009) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Miku, Rin, Len) (Song of Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu) (Jul.30.2009) # "Dive!" (Haruka Nana) (Aug.06.2009) # "Me ga Sametara" (Miku) (Aug.27.2009) # "continued (～LamazeEdition～)" (Miku) (Sep.28.2009) # "Rirahorun (Arrange)" (Miku, AquesTone) (Song of livetune) (Oct.01.2009) # "Peke-jirushi" (Miku) (Oct.29.2009) # "Namachokozai" (Rin) (Nov.05.2009) # "PoPiPo (1st Anniversary ver.)" (Luka) (Dec.10.2009) # "Strawberry (Full ver.)" (Miku) (Dec.24.2009) # "Peke-jirushi (with PV)" (Miku) (Jan.04.2010) # " 1 " (Haruka Nana) (Jan.07.2010) # "Kenzen na Tetris no Outa" (GUMI, Kiyoteru) (Jan.28.2010) # "meteor 36.0" (Yuki) (Feb.08.2010) # "Sukisugite" (Haruka Nana) (Feb.25.2010) # "Gamen no Mukou" (GUMI) (Mar.04.2010) # "Punpunpunpukuppuu" (Haruka Nana) (Mar.22.2010) # "Cup Coaster" (Yuki, Kiyoteru) (Mar.23.2010) # "PoPiPo (Ryu☆ Remix)" (Miku) (Apr.15.2010) # "Kizuite Heart" (Miku) (Apr.19.2010) # "Mou 5 Ji ka……" (Miku) (Apr.22.2010) # "Hachune wo Kazoete" (Miku) (May.05.2010) # "Boku ga Waraeta Hi (re-mixed)" (Rin) (May.07.2010) # "Ibasho (re-make)" (Miku) (May.07.2010) # "COME TO CV-01 (Full ver.)" (Miku) (May.10.2010) # "Teto-ane wo appu de gambattemita (Ochame Kinou)" (Teto) (May.11.2010) # "LamazeP shuuryou no o-shirase" (Teto) (May.12.2010) # "outsider" (Miku) (May.29.2010) # "Anata ni Dakaretai" (Luka) (Jun.19.2010) # "Yajirushi no Sasuhoue (solidcompver.)" (Miku) (Jul.01.2010) # "Sassoku 16:9 no kiwamia!" (Miku) (Jul.08.2010) # "Yuki-chan no O-heya Daibouken" (Yuki, Kiyoteru) (Jul.15.2010) # "WAVEFILE" (Miku) (Aug.30.2010) # "WAVEFILE" (VY1) (Sep.01.2010) # "Nante Midara na Sequencer da" (VY1) (Sep.02.2010) # "More drive" (Luka, Rin) (Sep.11.2010) # "please" (Miku) (Sep.22.2010) # "Piigaraponchi" (Utane Uta) (Sep.25.2010) # "Ketten Script" (Rin) (Sep.27.2010) # "Anata no Utahime (Arrange)" (Miku) (Song of azuma) (Sep.30.2010) # "Shimasho!" (Momone Momo) (Oct.07.2010) # "α" (Miku) (10.11.2010) # "ϡ" (Miku) (Oct.14.2010) # "Chiheisen" (Miku) (Nov.18.2010) # "let get you" (Miku) (Nov.18.2010) # "promise (Arrange)" (Miku) (Song of Hirose Koumi) (Nov.18.2010) # "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes (Arrange)" (Cover) (Len) (Dec.16.2010) # "U" (Miku) (Dec.30.2010) # "Uboaa" (Miku) (Jan.01.2011) # "Boku ga Waraeru Hi" (Rin Sweet) (Jan.06.2011) # "Boku no Yume" (Rin Sweet) (Jan.20.2011) # "Hatsune Miku, O-todokeitashimasu." (Feb.10.2011) # "Mitsu no wa" (Haruka Nana) (Feb.11.2011) # "Niconico Nukumoriti" (Miku) (..2011) # "Sayonara." (GUMI) (Mar.07.2011) # "Fruit" (Luka) (Mar.21.2011) # "Instant (3 min. ver.)" (Miku, Rin, Len) (Apr.18.2011) # "WAVEFILE (Full ver.)" (Miku) (Apr.25.2011) # "Instant" (VY2) (Apr.26.2011) # "Shokupan Kyukkyu 1" (Miku) (May.09.2011) # "Shokupan Kyukkyu 2" (Miku) (May.26.2011) # "Ma ni Awanai Ki ga" (Miku) (Jun.13.2011) # "tear" (Luka) (Jun.13.2011) # "Aruji" (Rin) (Jun.13.2011) # "Miracle na Power" (Miku) (Aug.30.2011) # "polyphony" (Miku) (Sep.08.2011) # "Purezentii" (Akikoloid-chan) (Sep.13.2011) # "Advance" (Miku) (Oct.31.2011) # "Niconico Nukumoriti (Rearrange)" (Miku) (Dec.12.2011) # "continued (~LamazeEdition~) (Full ver.)" (Miku) (Dec.31.2011) # "BGM-kei Hatsune Miku-san no Mattari na Kyoku" (Miku) (Apr.13.2012) # "Mujouken no Tenshi" (Miku) (May.28.2012) # "I Want You" (Rin) (May.29.2012) # "base" (Len) (May.30.2012) # "Small, coward love." (Luka) (May.31.2012) # "Hazukas×××" (Miku) (Jun.25.2012) # "占勇！魔界ブロードバンド" (Miku) (Jul.01.2012) # "Aimai na Uta" (Miku) (Aug.30.2012) with subtitles # "I_say_love" (Miku) (Jan.01.2013) # "Kyoukou Toppa" (Miku) (Feb.21.2013) # "Kizuite Heart" (Miku) (May.20.2013) # "Let'sStart" (Miku) (Aug.29.2013) # "Ai no Uta" (Miku) (Oct.31.2013) # "Dere-ka Genshou 100%" (Miku) (Dec.12.2013) # "I_say_love" (Miku V3) (Dec.31.2013) # "I_wanna_fly_up (short)" (Yukari) (Feb.06.2014) # "don't want you to sing" (Rin) (Mar.27.2014) # "Nothing" (Miku) (Apr.17.2014) # "Aquaculture" (Miku) (May.08.2014) # "Refugium" (Miku) (Jul.31.2014) # "Jounetsu no SUMMER" (KAITO) (Aug.21.2014) # "Kurukuru Paa" (Miku) (Aug.30.2014) with subtitles # "Let'sStart" (Satou Sasara) (Sep.29.2014) # "I_wanna_fly_up (full)" (Yukari) (Dec.15.2014) # "Sleeping, Forest Night." (Miku) (Mar.09.2015) # "Kyou mo Obieteimasu ka?" (Miku) (May.25.2015) # "Virtual image" (Satou Sasara) (Jun.10.2015) # "通過性マジックペン" (Miku) (Jun.24.2015) # "この気持ちは雨宿り" (Miku) (Jun.29.2015) # "ないないなな拍子" (Miku) (Jul.04.2015) # "くるくるぱぁ" (Miku) (Jul.04.2015) # "七日は今だけ" (Miku) (Jul.07.2015) # "ミクちゃんの手作りシンフォニア" (Miku) (Jul.20.2015) # "空調不調" (Miku) (Aug.16.2015) # "PoPiPo (V3Edition)" (Miku) (Aug.30.2015) # "小道" (Satou Sasara) (Sep.30.2015) # "作曲するならいまのうち！" (Miku, Yukari, Sasara, Maki, GUMI, Zunko) (Dec.30.2015) # "やだ働かない" (Miku) (Mar.08.2016) }} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography Gallery Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Illustrator Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on Piapro